Iris
by beautiful.dreamer
Summary: a ryoxten songfic. (1st one, go easy..) review please !


AN- My first Songfic, about Tenchi and Ryoko! Please, Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own Tenchi Muyo! or The song, "Iris" By Goo Goo Dolls!  
DEDICATION- To all Ryoko and Tenchi fans! This one's for u! :)  
  
Iris  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
By beautiful_dreamer  
  
  
  
It was a quite night, and the wind blew a soft breeze across the Masaki Shrine. The sky was cloudy, but no sign of rain had appeared throughout the night.  
  
The only sign of civilization in the outside shrine property, was Ryoko.  
  
She appeared to be an angel, her Cyan hair flying and dancing with the wind. Her golden eyes held an expression of pain and bitter sadness.   
  
She stood at the edge of the Masaki Shrine Lake, and her hands held small pebbles.   
  
Ryoko threw the pebble far into the water. It splashed, and left wrings rippling in the water surface. She watched it sink into the blue depths of the Masaki Shrine lake, and smiled bitterly.   
  
Sinking, and sinking...never able to get back out. That's what she was like, sinking deeper into despair, just because someone chucked her into a lake of dark reject...  
  
"It reminds me...of myself," She whispered, her eyes glistening with unwanted tears.  
  
She was such a weakling, crying over Tenchi and his rejection of her love. Why couldn't her heart be as strong as everything else in her body...?  
  
She had nothing, anymore.  
  
Maybe that's why her heart was crying, breaking with every intake of breath...   
  
Maybe her heart was the only think that realized ,was letting it sink in...  
  
She lost it all, and her heart knew she needed to cry it out...  
  
She lost it all, when Tenchi first laid eyes on the princess...  
  
He didn't say the words, but she knew he loved the princess...she saw the way he looked at her...  
  
He looked at her, like he couldn't live without her...  
  
"CAN'T YOU SEE, I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUHT YOU!?" Ryoko screamed, her voice trailing with the cool breeze.   
  
"I'd give up...everything...Can't you give me a chance...to show you who I am?" Ryoko begged, into the night.  
  
She choked on her breath, as a huge sob overtook her senses.  
  
"I feel so empty..."   
  
~*~And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cuz I know that you feel me some how~*~  
  
She sat on the earth, with a load thump. She would give up anything to be with Tenchi, she would die for him...do anything for him.   
  
"I would die for you...I would live for you!" She whispered, rocking back and forth.   
  
~*~You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
And I don't want to go home right now~*~  
  
He was her heaven, her own paradise. Just looking in his eyes, filled her with enough content to last for a life time...  
  
She never wanted to leave, to desert this paradise she could claim as her own...  
  
But he didn't want her, he didn't want the demon.  
  
"Why would he," Ryoko asked bitterly, "He had the princess..."   
  
He had the princess, the Angel he can love with his heart...  
  
"You're the monster, leaving me so empty and..." She trailed off, her hands covering her mouth to stifle another sob.   
  
No, he wasn't the monster.   
  
She knew, she can't hate Tenchi for feeling love...even if it was for someone else...  
  
~*~ And all I could taste is this moment,  
And All I could breath is your life,  
And sooner or later, it's over,  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight...~*~  
  
She glanced at the house, were Tenchi was sleeping.   
  
He slept so peacefully, and Ryoko enjoyed watching him sleep...pretending it was her.  
  
Maybe, one day she would get a nights sleep...without being tormented with those horrible dreams.   
  
She didn't want to miss out tonight, she wanted to see him again...alone, maybe for the last time.  
  
She didn't want to share his sleep, with any one else.  
  
But she knew, that would change soon...  
  
It would be all so different, and nothing really will ever sink in for her...  
  
She's never going to accept, the fact he may not love her...  
  
She's never going to accept the fact, he sees nothing past her, but the demon she was under Kagato's control...  
  
She'll still be loving what's gone, still loving what's far from her grasp...  
  
She stood up, and glanced at the Masaki house.  
  
Her body disappeared, and all that was left was a few floating petals of cheery blossoms.   
  
Will life carry on, when she loses all that is her life?  
  
~*~ And I don't want world to see me,  
Cuz I don't think they'll understand~*~  
  
She appeared in his room, and walked to his sleeping form.   
  
"Tenchi, you'll never understand..." She whispered, her finger tracing down his soft face.   
  
"I..." She started, but her head fell to his chest.  
  
"Why is it so hard to love me?" She sobbed, her tears soaking the top of his pajama.   
  
Tenchi groan, his eyes opening slowly. They seemed to focus on Ryoko's shacking form.  
  
"RYOKO!?" He shouted, pushing her off, "Wha..." His voice trailed off...  
  
~*~ When everything's made to be broken,   
I just want you to know who I am~*~   
  
She fell to the floor, her face covered by her slim hands. She sobbed, her body shaking so hard with each noise.   
  
Tenchi barely could keep his own eyes from tearing up, he hated to see her cry...  
  
Her tears were so real, so painfully real...  
  
"Why..." She barely managed to say, "Why can't you see who I am?"   
  
Tenchi bent beside her, and gathered her in his arms.   
  
He wanted to make her feel better, to chase away whatever is eating her soul away...  
  
"I know who you are, you're a demon..." He Whispered, "A demon, who isn't really..."  
  
"Underneath it all, I see..."  
  
~*~ And you can't fight the tears that ain't flowing,   
All the moment, the truth in your lies,  
When everything feels like the movies,  
You bleed just to know you're alive~*~  
  
"I see, an Angel..."  
  
Ryoko looked up, her eyes still shinning with unshed tears.  
  
Too many tears, tears lodged up in her soul...needing to be let out.  
  
Tenchi smiled, and whiped away her tears that flowed from her eyes.   
  
"I like the demon too..." he whispered, gently stroking her hair.  
  
~*~ I want you to know who I am ~*~  
  
Ryoko smiled her eyes closing with the pleasure of having Tenchi so close to her.   
  
~*~ And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cuz I don't think they'll understand~*~  
  
Ryoko knew Tenchi understood her, understood her hurts and pains...her likes and dislikes...  
  
"I..." Ryoko whispered, her eyes filling with more tears.  
  
"Let them out, Ryoko...let them out..." He told her, as tears glistened in his own eyes.   
  
Tears slipped from her eyelids, and her throat tightened.   
  
She's still loving what's gone, still wanting his love to belong to her...  
  
"Tenchi..." She whispered.  
  
~*~ Everything is made to be broken~*~  
  
Her heart was made to be broken, though she knew she wouldn't be able to handle this...  
  
Life will carry on, she'll find another happiness....  
  
But what life will she live, when the reason she's alive is gone...  
  
She just wanted him to see past her charade, her shell covering her heart...she knew he could crack it...  
  
"Tenchi...I, love you..." She told him, her face turning away.   
  
Here I come, dark pool of reject! Here I come back into your suffocating depths of darkness...Here...I...  
  
"I know you love Ayeka, but I just wanted you to know..."  
  
Tenchi's lips were on hers, and the sensation was almost unbearable.  
  
He caressed them just right, tasted just right...  
  
He drank her fears away, threw her despair into the trash...  
  
He filled her with love, almost making her explode.  
  
Their lips parted, and Ryoko was breathless.  
  
She dreamed of this moment, and it felt exactly the way she hoped it would.  
  
"I do love Ayeka," He started, but stopped when he noticed her horrified face.  
  
He kissed her forehead gently, and whispered in her ear.  
  
"But only as a friend..."   
  
Ryoko smiled, and captured his lips in another sweet kiss.  
  
~*~ I just want you to know who I am~*~  
  
He knew from the beginning, who she was...  
  
  
  
AN- DA DA DAAAAAA!!!!!!! I'm done! I hope you liked it, and considering it was my first song fic, I hope it touched you! The song always makes me feel sad! :( But, I like sad songs! Hehehe! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Ciao! Ja Ne! Buh Bye! Sayonora! C-ya!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
